1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nitride-based semiconductor light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a nitride semiconductor has been widely used in a green or blue light emitting diode (LED) or a in a laser diode (LD) provided as a light source in a full-color display, an image scanner, various signaling systems, or in an optical communications device. The nitride semiconductor light emitting device may be provided as a light emitting device having an active layer emitting light of various colors, including blue and green, through the recombination of electrons and holes.
As remarkable progress has been made in the area of nitride semiconductor light emitting devices since they were first developed, the utilization thereof has been greatly expanded and research into utilizing semiconductor light emitting devices for the purpose of general illumination devices, as well as for light sources in electronic devices, has been actively undertaken. In particular, related art nitride light emitting devices have largely been used as components in low-current/low output mobile products, and recently, the utilization of nitride light emitting devices has extended into the field of high current/high output devices. Thus, research into improving the luminous efficiency and quality of semiconductor light emitting devices is actively ongoing.